rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Teamwork
By LexsJB "Hey, Marilyn, do you want to go on a hike with us?" Colette asked one sunny day. "We'll be taking a picnic!" "Hm..." Marilyn said, thinking. Her purple hair bounced as she thought. "Who's 'us'?" "Us, Elements of Harmony Fairies and Pamper Fairies!" Colette said. "Please come!" Gladys cried. "It would be great if you did!" "You're the only one on our checklist who hasn't accepted as well!" May added. Her nails were shiny and painted blue. She showed Natasha the list. Every single name was crossed out and only Marilyn's wasn't. "OK, girls. I'll come!" Marilyn smiled, brushing her bangs out of the way. It was a long way up Fairyland Hill but Collete kept guiding everyone through the woods and hills. "Now, remember everyone!" Colette called. "There are snakes here. They are very venomous. Please stomp as hard as you can, this will scare them away!" "Ew, my hair is getting tangled in cobwebs!" Harley moaned. "I'm getting all dirty!" Brill added. "I'm sweaty!" Connie exclaimed. Everyone was eventually moaning but Colette cooled everyone down by asking for a sing-a-long. Everyone agreed. They started singing merrily, stomping past the grassy turf. Kathleen insisted on singing a solo so she stopped and starting singing. Everyone looked behind and started clapping to the beat. Then... "GWAAAAAA!" Kathleen shrieked. She turned to see a greeny-yellow snake winding itself round her skinny, pale leg. Kathleen toppled over and lay on the ground, her red hair fanned out. "SNAKE!" the fairies shrieked. Every single fairy flew away. "Please don't leave me, my guys..." Kathleen cried. She felt a painful sharp feeling in her leg then the snake unwinded itself and slithered away. "Don't worry, Kathy. I'm still here!" Eliza said. She flew right over to Kathleen and felt her leg. "Ew. Your leg needs exfoliating!" Eliza gaspd, feeling her leg. "BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SNAKE BITE???!" Kathleen shrieked madly. Her leg was bleeding and blood dripped down her leg. "Don't worry. I've been trained as a doctor!" a silvery voice called. It was Sheila the Kindness Fairy. "Oh, it's so kind of you to come!" Kathleen breathed. "I guess I am the Kindness fairy...!" Sheila said. She took her sock off and wrapped it tightly round her leg. "Geez, don't squeeze the blood out!" Kathleen squealed. "No, this will get the venom out and you'll survive!" Eliza explained. "I should call Fluttershy, my pet pegasus. She has good ideas 'bout helping each others. (calling) Fluttershy!" Sheila said, "I'm here!" said Fluttershy, with a soft voice "Fluttershy, do you have an idea to heal Kathleen's snake bite?" Sheila asked, looking worried. "Um, Eliza, you take the rubber from Sheila's bag.. , you hold Kathleen's foot. And Sheila, my fairy mistress, we should put 'The Stare' on the snake," Fluttershy explains. "What's The Stare?" Veronica asks Sheila. "It is a spell to make something turn into stone, " Fluttershy and Sheila explains, "it only can be used by the fairies with Fluttershy. She'll teach the fairy mistress." "Let's do this! But how about Harley, Martina, Lei, Halley, and Brill?" Marilyn asks. "You five can help the fairies do something if they need help, " "Wait. I think I see something. The Unicorn Element Fairies!" Lenny bursted in excitement. "Hello, we're the Unicorn Element Fairies, " they introduced, "(Marilyn) I think Kathleen has a snake bite." "Yes, Marilyn! A snake bit my leg! Could magic cure my snake bite?" Kathleen replies, looked worried. "One of us can help the Pamper Fairies and the Unicorn Element Fairies heal Kathleen's snake bite. I think Isobel can help, " Connie states. "Fairies, let's start this!" Eliza commanded. "Snake! Let's give the stone spell, " Sheila reminded to Fluttershy. "Ow! Don't squeeze my leg!" Kathleen shrieks. "Kathy, my magic cannot heal you if there's a poison. Hold still, " Isobel reminded Kathleen. "OK, Isobel, " Kathleen understands. "And here we finish... Kathleen's foot is now better!" Veronica announced, "great work, fairies!" "Remember, Kathleen. You have to wear something long to keep you from bitten. The snakes can't bite through fabric," Sheila warns her, "and keep still on your foot. The extraordinary magic will wear out of you keep on running. Just fly, but not too fast." "I'll remember that, "Kathleen once again understands. "And let's go to the Enchanted Garden of Fairyland!" Colette gives another guide. "But how about my foot? Isobel says that her magic will wear out if I keep on doing something fast," Kathleen complained. "Oh, yeah, your foot! We almost forget it!" all fairies answered, with a laugh. Notes *This story is created by a Wikia contributor and finished by Allisonpt. Thanks Ali. wiki cont. Category:Fantasy fairies Category:Fan Stories Category:Stories